


Hermione Aurelia Riddle

by Aletheia_DaughterOfZeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aletheia_DaughterOfZeus/pseuds/Aletheia_DaughterOfZeus
Summary: Abstract:Hermione couldn't believe it. It had to be fake, but how could her family tree lie? She'd used her own blood, like the spell said; put the correct dose of potion on the parchment. But when she read that one of her parents was the man who tried to kill her best friend, she couldn't believe it. 'Why, why is it like this?' she asked herself, desperate for answers. 'How could I be related to one of the most evil wizards since the dawn of time?' She looked back at the parchment. It definitively said Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'I wonder whether he knows about me?' she questioned herself.





	1. THE STRANGER

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I sadly don't own the wonderful world that is Harry Potter; those rights belong to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling. I do however own the ideas behind this fanfiction, though it won't bring me any money. 
> 
> Authors note: 
> 
> I have rewritten the first 2 chapters slightly as I had a change in plans. Apologies for the wait.
> 
> This story is set in 3rd year around 7th of July.

CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGER

_o.O.o_

She looked back at the piece of parchment to see her mother's name, Emily Rosier. 'Where have I heard that last name before?' She pondered, trying to bring up all the wizarding families she had heard of. Then it struck her, Rosier as in Evan Rosier, the famous pure-blood Death Eater, who was killed by ex-Auror Alastor Moody. She remembered reading over it in some old Daily Profit articles about the trial for Igor Karkaroff's freedom where he tried to sell Rosier out before finding that he was in fact dead.

'Just wonderful… How am I meant to explain to Harry that my biological father is a mass murdering psychopath, who wants him dead.' She was really starting to worry. She got up from her desk chair and went to her bathroom to run a bath. She put vanilla bath salts in the water and let them dissolve. While she was waiting, she stripped off and looked at her body in the full-length mirror. She had started growing curves in the right places and was rather skinny but definitively not anorexic. 'I wonder how much of this is my real look though. Eugh, another thing I have to worry about after just filling out nicely.' She got into the bath and relaxed, thinking about everything that had happened through her years at Hogwarts.

She thought back to second year when Harry and Draco had been dueling.

* She heard Professor Lockhart count down, 'Three – two – one – go!' he shouted. Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, 'Serpensortia!' The end of his wand exploded.

Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor.

'Don't move, Potter,' said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. 'I'll get rid of it …' 'Allow me!' shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, ready to strike *

Hermione watched as Harry walked towards the snake. 'Siahhh ssashi… Siahhh si es… Leave him alone…' She looked at Ron who had a scared appearance, "Pssst, Ron." She whispered, "What did he just say at the end?"

"What do you mean? All I heard was a hissing sound." He replied back, whilst keeping his eyes on Harry and the snake.

"That's all I heard too …" She quickly lied back, 'No way am I telling anyone that I understood that. They'll think I'm related to the heir as well and I really don't want that much attention.'

She came back to reality when she heard knocking on her bedroom door. "Honey, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay mum, I'll be down in 10 minutes." She felt weird calling her 'mum' when she knew that she wasn't her real mother. 'How am I going to bring this up with them? Explain that I know I'm not really theirs…'

Hermione got out of the bath and draped her dark green towel around her. She quickly dried herself with her towel and used her wand to dry her slightly damp and frizzy hair. She put on her undergarments, a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a slightly oversized beige sweater. She headed out her door and down the stairs for dinner.

Hermione arrived at the kitchen table to see a banquet of her favourite food: roast chicken, roast beef, roast pork with gravy, peas, corn, honey carrots, potato mash, roast pumpkin and cauliflower. She leaned over her chair and was instantly reminded of the many Hogwarts feasts she had attended. The smell was so familiar but it seemed different, tainted somehow.

"Mum, dad, where are you?" she asked, not noticing the unfamiliar magical essence in the living room. "We're in the living room, darling." Her adoptive-father, Ian, replied. Hermione wandered into the living room and immediately tensed up as she saw an unfamiliar teenager sitting in the light green armchair.

"Who, are, you?" she questioned in a monotone voice.

"Hermione, it is best if you sit down. We have a bit to explain." Her adoptive-mother, Jean, replied quickly not wanting to waste time.

Hermione did as she was instructed and sat on the other light green armchair, opposite the stranger. Her parents were sitting on the light green loveseat in between the two armchairs. A minute passed before Ian Granger decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hermione dear. Your mother and I aren't you real parents. We were having difficulties and when we thought all hope was lost an old friend of mine told me that he and his wife had just had a child but weren't able to keep the baby due to his wife dying of a postpartum haemorrhage. He didn't believe that he would be able to raise his daughter correctly without his wife so he asked whether Jean and I would adopt her. And that is how you came into our lives. We were so glad that we were able to raise you and treat you like our own daughter but your mother and I feel like we should let you go back to your real father and experience the world you were meant to live in. The wizarding world that is." He finished whilst watching Hermione for any facial expression that could give him a hint to her thoughts.

Hermione quietly went through all the information whilst keeping a blank expression. She nit-picked for something of use when she remembered that they were not alone.

The stranger watched Hermione's face for any sign of emotion. He expected to see hurt or anger but she was like a blank canvas. Nothing was on her face; no expressions not even a sense of emotion written along the curves of her beautiful features. He couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful even if she was his daughter and only heir.

Though no one could tell just yet that they were related at all, but if she were this beautiful now then she would be even more stunning when the glamour was removed.

Hermione looked to her adoptive-father and in a rather odd tone she spoke, "Aren't you going to introduce us father?" Ian looked at his daughter of almost 15 years. He caught her gaze for a few seconds then looked towards his old friend who nodded in approval of Hermione's request. "Hermione, this is your real father and old friend of mine, Tom Riddle." Ian told his adoptive daughter who had a look of shock on her face.

Hermione couldn't believe it; the parchment was right but why did it have to be right. She shook her head in disbelief; she refused to believe the solid evidence that sat in front of her. "Why, why did it have to be you? You, who killed my best friend's parents and tried to kill him as well, just why, why did it have to be like this?" Hermione cried out, tears trickling down her face.

Hermione ran up the stairs, tears now streaking down her face. She slammed her door closed, not wanting the evil aura to seep into her room and taint her pure soul.

But little did she know that downstairs the aura she so feared was an aura of innocence lost, the innocence of a young father who wanted only the best for his daughter and only heir.

Tom took in the silence that hung in the air of his friends. He had known Ian for 42 years, just a babe when he was brought into the orphanage. Tom had deeply cared for Ian, treated him like his own blood for many years, protecting him from the bullies of the orphanage. Such as young Billy Stubbs, whom Tom later hung the boy's toy rabbit from the rafters.

When Tom left for Hogwarts each year, he feared what may happen to the young child, would he come back and find the boy had been adopted or died from a mere cold.

He was not as cold as people believed, his parentage and famous lineage had changed him, but it was mostly for the better. Access to Salazar Slytherin’s tomes had made him aware of lost spells, artefacts, and magic that he wished to share with those who were worthy.

Since he was a boy, he had been on a mission to save the Wizarding World from the one true darkness that plagued it, Albus Dumbledore. He had been attempting to find the horcruxes that Albus had created over the years but had only managed to track down two, Helga Hufflepuff’s cup and Nicolas Flamel’s Philosopher’s Stone. He was unsure of how many more there were to find and destroy.   

During the 45 years he had to himself he had managed to destroy the stone, but it took a toll on his body. Luckily, he had come across an ancient regeneration potion that was able to restore his body to its usual form.

He had regretted creating his one and only horcrux as Myrtle didn’t deserve that fate. He had found the Secrets of the Darkest Arts book in the restricted section of the library during his fifth year and at the time was prejudice with those whose blood he considered unworthy of magic. He knew now that Salazar was wrong in that regard and that magic should be shared among those who were worthy regardless of blood status.

He had also managed to create a glamour charm powerful enough to completely change the genetic makeup of a person, which also allowed them to revert themselves to whichever age they fancied. It was something that he was super proud of as it was a nod to his ancestor Salazar Slytherin who was a creator of spells, charms and various enchanted artefacts.

20 minutes of silence passed between the trio before Jean Granger spoke her mind. "Tom dear, I think you best go talk to her. She may have calmed down enough to talk reasonably about the pressing issue."

Tom nodded in agreement and headed upstairs. Upon reaching Hermione's door he knocked ever so softly, that one might have mistaken it for Crookshanks treading down the hallway.

"Go away!" she snivelled.

"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere till you open this door and have a peaceful conversation with me." Tom replied calmly.

Hermione shivered at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. 'I suppose I should give him a chance, it's how I was raised. After all everyone deserves a chance.' Hermione got up from her bed and unlocked the door, hesitating before opening it.

"You may come in.," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hello everyone, this is my first story and all feedback is welcome. If you have any questions or concerns please let me know either through the review or private messages. I'll hopefully have chapter 2 up soon after I get over a bit of writer's block.  
> Sections marked with * are taken from the book, and that content belongs to J.K. Rowling and her alone, I'm just borrowing it.  
> Reviews are most welcome, thank you.


	2. TRUTH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> I lost my word document for chapter 2 so I had to start from scratch, so annoyed.

**CHAPTER 2: TRUTH**

**_o.O.o_**

Tom entered the room and sat down on the desk chair, whilst Hermione sat upon her bed with her legs crossed, waiting for him to speak. Hermione could see that Tom was pondering where to start; practically see the thought bubble above his head. “Just start at the beginning.” She said bluntly.

“Alright, well as you know I am your biological father. I understand how you wish it were untrue; I can see the disgust in your eyes. I know I can never compare with Ian, who was there to support you when I could not. But I hope that with the amount of time we spend getting to know each other that I can at least be something to you, one day.” Tom said with a perturbed voice.

“All I want to know is why you killed my best friend’s parents, and tried to murder him.” Hermione replied, bitterness running through her voice. Tom wondered how he would go telling her how Dumbledore had killed the Potters and was trying to kill the infant as to prevent the boy from becoming an asset to Tom so that he could prevent the old man’s grand scheme to take over the world.

“How about we eat dinner first, then I will tell you everything you want to know.” He uttered. The mention of food made Hermione’s stomach rumble, she thought about the beautifully roasted pumpkin, creamy mash, sweet honey carrots and the delectable taste of roast chicken. “Fine, but you have to tell me everything, and I mean everything!” she spoke with a huffed tone. She got off her bed and walked to door, Tom held it open like a gentleman. “Thanks.” Hermione murmured as she went through the door and begun walking down the stairs to the dining room.

She didn’t dare look back at the teenage boy who was supposedly her father. ‘He has a lot to explain and I definitively won’t forgive him until I see proof.’ She mused.      

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mr and Mrs Granger were waiting for them. “Did you two sort everything out?” Jean asked the pair. “Not everything, but we’ll get down to the nitty gritty after dinner.” Tom replied with a smile.

“Sounds good, I really hope you two can work everything out.” Ian confessed, as he led everyone to the dining table, which still housed the food that was now cold. They sat down around the table with Mr and Mrs Granger on one side and Tom and Hermione on the other.

“Would you like to do the honours Hermione?” Tom asked as he looked down at the cold food. “Sure.” Hermione responded as she cast a non-verbal warming spell over the food. **^** “A non-verbal spell, very impressive Hermione.” Tom applauded her with a proud look, “Uh, thanks.” She murmured. “Well then, let’s eat!” Ian announced as he grabbed a fork full of the roast beef and piled it onto his plate.

Hermione grabbed a bit of everything, not wanting to let any of the delicious food feel left out. Tom had engaged Ian and Jean in a conversation about working with teeth, and seemed rather enthused about learning how they managed to do certain procedures, such as wisdom teeth extraction. As Hermione ate, she pondered how this boy, who seemed so calm and intrigued by muggles, had killed hundreds of them. It just didn’t seem like something he would do, sure she had seen articles about it written in the daily profit, but if the muggle media was anything to go by, they often blew things out of proportion, making it seem worse than it actually is.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slight nudge to her ribs. “-think of Hogwarts? What is your favourite subject?” Tom continued, hoping that Hermione would figure out that he had asked her about being at Hogwarts.

“Oh, it’s quite lovely. And my favourite subject would have to be Arithmancy, it’s simply fascinating.” Hermione replied, delighted that someone had asked her about Hogwarts and her favourite class ‘Why is it the one person to ask me about my favourite class is a crazed murderer.’

“I myself have always fancied the Dark Arts and Potions. There’s something mysterious about them.” Tom said in a dreamy tone. ‘Yeah, one guess why. Stupid psycho…’ Hermione commented in her head, not daring to say anything in return to Tom’s statement.

Hermione was the last to finish, and with a sweep of Tom’s hand the scraps of food were cleared and the dishes scrubbed clean. “Good lord, is that the time?” Jean announced, looking at the clock on the wall. “Great Scots, nine thirty already. It’s time we went to bed, after all teeth won’t fix themselves.” Ian placatingly replied.

“Goodnight you two, and don’t be up all night talking.” Jean spoke as she made her way upstairs with her husband in tow. “Goodnight.” Both Tom and Hermione called to them.

“Well Hermione, what would you like to know first?” Tom questioned her as he made his way to the sitting room. Hermione took a seat on the armchair she was in when she first met him.

“Start from the start. Tell me about the day I was born.” Hermione suggested.

“Well, it was a misty morning when your mother and I awoke. We were staying with your mother’s aunt, Druella, and her husband Cygnus Black III. Your mother’s parents were killed during the first wizarding war, she only had her brother left and with no previous childbirth history she needed a female with said experience.” Tom spoke with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“Druella Black? Would that be Druella Black the mother of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa? I’ve read the Pure-Blood Directory and that’s the only Druella that I’ve come across.” Hermione inquired.

“The one and only. But even Druella couldn’t help me save my beloved Emily. She could sense something was wrong just after you were born; however, she didn’t know what exactly it was. Druella shooed me out the door so she could examine your mother, telling me to come back after I had finished cleaning you, but I couldn’t possibly leave Emily alone. So, I sat with you in my arms, just outside the door, slowly cleaning you and making sure your vitals were all right. I felt Emily’s magic slipping away and I knew she would not make it through, regardless of how many healing charms and potions we gave her.” Tom continued, a small tear escaping down his cheek. “You were such a quiet little infant when you were born. Only made noise when you were in your mother’s arms. Perhaps you knew she wouldn’t make it.”

“Do you know why my biological mother didn’t make it?” Hermione pried, wanting to know whether her assumptions were correct.

“You already have an idea on why, don’t you? Tom queried, knowing full well that if the girl in front of him was anything like her parents, she would have a thorough list of reasons with possible past cases for evidence.

“Well, the most obvious reason is postpartum haemorrhage, however there is most likely another factor at play, and I believe it has something to do with magic.” She stated, as she observed the man in front of her inch slightly forward, as if he had been intrigued by her answer.

“Go on.” He said as he gestured with his hands for her to continue.

“Perhaps birthing a magical being drains magic, much like a leech would drain blood, maybe some unborn wizards and witches do the same. They drain the magical essence from their mother and become more powerful, but at the cost of killing one of their creators. From the books I’ve read I believe the most famous wizards, who’ve had this occur, include Herpo the Foul, Merlin, Nicolas Flamel, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Gellert Grindelwald.” Hermione finished, wondering if she missed a major name.

“What an interesting, and very plausible hypothesis. However there seems to be a wee problem. Dumbledore is considered to be the greatest wizard of all time, trumping even Grindelwald. How do you explain the survival of his mother during his birth?” Tom asked, a challenging tone lacing his voice.

“Umm. I-uhh…” stammered Hermione.

“You’re not sure, are you?” Tom said smugly. ‘At age 14 she’s already trying to decipher the laws of magic. No wonder they call her the brightest witch of her age. She radiates pure brilliance, much like her parents. If only she was able to figure out that damn old fool.’

“What if only pure-blood or half-blood witches are effected? That would explain why Kendra Dumbledore lived. She was a muggle-born witch. Maybe muggle-borns have a weaker supply of magic, where as half-bloods have half the amount pure-bloods do, and as the name suggests pure-bloods have a more pure and powerful supply of magic. And when a powerful witch or wizard is born to a pure-blood or half-blood mother, the unborn child drains the mother’s magic supply. The mother’s body and magic try to fight off the child’s leech-like ability, but when it comes time for the birth the mother has become so feeble that her body is vulnerable to infections, severe bleeding which causes haemorrhages, eclampsia which can lead to seizures, and eventually death.” Hermione finished explaining.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s just discovered a new law of magic.” Said Tom cockily. “I guess being related to Salazar has worked in your favour. It’s made you a very powerful witch, maybe even the most powerful witch ever born.” He continued.

“Wait, I can’t be a powerful witch?” Hermione protested. “I’m only book-smart, I don’t possess nearly enough magic to be considered powerful amongst the likes of Salazar Slytherin or Godric Gryffindor.” She persisted.

“Hermione, I have heard nothing but praise on how talented and powerful you are becoming. Severus speaks very highly of you, along with Mr Malfoy Senior, whose son apparently complains non-stop about you and your ‘mudblood’ brilliance, which we will have to correct once we go to Malfoy Manor.” Tom explained, a stern look gracing his adolescent face.

‘Eugh, Malfoy that prat just has to blab to his bloody father. I’ll show him the little ferret.’ Hermione mumbled to herself. “Wait, you said Malfoy Manor? As in we’re staying there with my worst enemy? When!?” Hermione inwardly cursed herself for ever considering getting to know about her real parent.

‘Stupid bloody psychopath.’

“On the 12th of July. We shall arrive there just after midnight.” Tom replied smugly.

 “5 days!? I barely know anything about you, other than what I’ve read from the Daily Prophet. And what’s more you still haven’t told me about the night you tried to kill my best friend.” Exclaimed Hermione.

“You surely do not believe the crap in that paper, do you? It’s just as bad as muggle magazines. I will tell you but you might not be prepared for the answer.” Tom replied, emptiness filling every inch of his face.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> ^ Following the Underage Magic restriction and the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, Hermione can perform magic (in a way) as the only muggles around her (her adoptive parents) are aware of the Magical Community and she is accompanied by two adults and Tom (who is in his teenage form but is still technically an adult). Therefore, Hermione isn’t punished for this simple spell, and I’d also consider a warming spell to be like Lumos Maxima in that it is too mundane to be monitored by the Ministry of Magic.  
> Microsoft Word makes this Fanfic look so much bigger…


	3. CHANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> Hello all, I am very sorry I haven’t updated in so long. University got the better of me but I’ve finished with my bachelor degree now so am free to update more regularly (fingers crossed). Sincerest apologies to those who have been waiting patiently. 
> 
> Also I did make changes to Chapters 1 & 2, so please go re-read those (if you haven’t already) otherwise you may be a bit confused later down the track.

**CHAPTER 3: CHANGE**

**_o.O.o_**

“How well do you know your Headmaster and his interactions with Gellert Grindelwald?” Tom questioned her. “Well I know that in 1945 there was a great battle between them, in which Dumbledore defeats Grindelwald. But other than that I don’t really know.” She stated, sounding a bit inane that she didn’t know more than the common witch or wizard. “I wouldn’t expect you to know much more than that unless you were a highly skilled legilimens, which I will teach you how to be. Although I might invest in the help of Severus when you’re at Hogwarts.”

“But Professor Snape hates me. He never picks me to answer questions, and is constantly taking points off me for even thinking about raising my hand.” Hermione grumbled. “You know he can’t be seen favouring a Gryffindor, as it would compromise your identity. Regardless of how he has to act at Hogwarts, he still believes that you are the smartest witch of your age.” Tom said with pride lacing his voice. “Well I look forward to discussing potions with him without the discrimination of my house lingering over me.” She professed.

“Would you like to hear about the Potter’s or Dumbledore first?” Tom asked, hoping that she would ask about Dumbledore so he could explain what he knew about the evil, scheming bastard. “Please tell me about the night of the Potter’s deaths.” Hermione whispered, as if to not alert the dead of the coming conversation.

‘Why’d I say that goddamit, is that really the first thing I want to know? I could have asked anything else. Why start on a topic that is bound to leave me in tears.’

“Before the war, I had been keeping tabs on Dumbledore to see who he would make alliances with and essentially which houses he would invite to join his secret order. He first approached the Prewetts, the McKinnons, the Bones, and the Longbottoms, and of course they would all say yes to an alliance with the great and powerful Dumbledore.” “Isn’t the McKinnon bloodline extinct now? And same for the Prewetts with the exception of Molly Weasley.” Hermione inquired. “I suppose they are, although I know for a fact that my knights did not lay a finger on them, nor did I. The only possibly answer would be that it was an inside job.” Tom pondered on this, as he could not recall how those families had met their end.

“Your knights?” Hermione questioned. “Ah sorry, they are known as the Knights of Walpurgis. Although I suppose Dumbledore has named them Death Eaters, which I take offence to.” Tom said, feigning offence. Hermione couldn’t help but stifle a small giggle at Tom being offended. “Walpurgis is the gathering of witches and wizards to explore forbidden areas of magic, is it not?” She asked, not really needing him to clarify, she knew it was. Hermione never doubted herself, or her abilities. “Precisely, and that’s what we do, though mostly it is unknown areas of magic. You’ve already proved that you would make an excellent knight.” Tom pronounced, a smile lining his perfect face.

‘Is it weird that I think he is dreamy?’ Hermione inwardly cursed herself for thinking of her biological father that way. ‘I can see why Ginny took a fancy to him when she wrote in that charmed journal of his.’

“Wait why would I make an excellent knight? Is it because of the magical law thing? Cause honestly that was just a fluke of knowledge. I don’t think I’d ever come up with an idea like that ever again.” “Don’t be coy Hermione, you are by far the greatest witch I’ve ever known. Especially at such a young age.” He said sternly. “Plus, you have will have your own knights to help you search for the unexplored areas of magic.” Hermione snorted, then coughed. “M-m-my own knights? Who?” She stuttered. Although she already had an idea which house they would mainly be from. “You’ll see when you get to Hogwarts. Now we’re getting a little off topic, aren’t we?” Tom chided. “Sorry, please continue.”    

“Just before the end of the war, Dumbledore had tried to recruit the Potters, but they didn’t want anything to do with the war. So, he tried approaching the Blacks, specifically a young Sirius. All of the other Black family members wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore, as they knew he was up to no good. However somehow Dumbledore had persuaded the young Black to join him. As luck would have it, he and Peter Pettigrew made the perfect spies. Sirius began to see that Dumbledore was not the kind-hearted man he had perceived, but rather a cruel and twisted old coot. I had great ties with the Black family so it was no doubt that Sirius, although cautious of me, would come seeking my advice.” Hermione sat quietly, waiting for Tom to continue.    

“Sirius had told me that Dumbledore was planning to visit the Potters around the 31st of October to try and convince them once more. They had already defied joining Dumbledore three times, and like the prophecy states their son Harry is destined to vanquish the darkness from the magically world. Ultimately this means he would destroy Dumbledore as he is the ultimate darkness in this world.”

“What is the prophecy and how did you find out, it’s not like Dumbledore would tell you.” Hermione enquired. “Well I do have a few informants… Severus in particular was able to eavesdrop on Sybill Trelawney and Dumbledore when they were meeting at the Hogs Head. However, Severus had been caught by the owner of the Hog’s Head and subsequently thrown out of the pub not before he managed to silently cast the listening charm Audire, to continue listening to the prophecy made by Trelawney. Therefore, I found out the prophecy in a timely manner so I could try and stop Dumbledore before more evil could be done.” Explained Tom.

“The prophecy went like this:”

‘The one with the power to vanquish the darkness approaches… born to those who have thrice defied the dark leader of the light, born as the seventh month dies… he will share a power with one who aims to protect all, but will be wrongfully marked as the dark lord… The one with the power to vanquish the darkness will face many challenges but will be assisted by one devoted to knowledge and to their friends… The one with the power to vanquish the darkness will be born as the seventh month dies…’

“The last part, about Harry being assisted… Would that be a reference to me?” Hermione asked with curiosity. “More than likely, I don’t see anyone else fitting those characteristics, do you?” Tom replied to her question. “Well, I suppose not. It definitively wouldn’t be Ron, he is about as daft as a teaspoon, and has the emotional range of one too.” She giggled, picking on his stupidity was kind of fun.

“When the time comes to help Harry with more challenges, I am sure you will be adequately prepared Hermione. I will help you with training as much as I can. I’ll also enlist Severus to help you too so that you will not lack in any area of knowledge whilst at Hogwarts.” Tom declared. He would not let Hermione become an easy target for Dumbledore to prey on. She would be a force to be reckoned with.

“So what did happen on that night?” Hermione questioned. “I arrived before Dumbledore to try and persuade the Potters to leave with their son but they thought that he was relatively harmless and that they could continue to live without worry.” Tom looked guilt ridden, “I wish they would have run instead of try to fight him. Even though he had been their professor and advisor only a few years before he had no problems tearing them down.”

“I stayed to watch over them and filled them in on the prophecy. They had a hard time understanding what made their little Harry so special that he would be able to defeat Dumbledore. I could feel that Harry had something unique but I did not know what it was, I am still not sure what it is that he possesses.” Tom answered truthfully.

“Perhaps you’ll be able to figure that out Hermione.” He looked at her hoping that perhaps she would be able to crack that mystery.

“I can try but I don’t know…” She paused, worry filling her young features. Hermione looked down at her hands that were in her lap, ‘I wonder what Harry will think of me after he finds out about what really happened that night, about Dumbledore’s true identity and my own.’

“Perhaps one day but for now just focus on being his friend and providing him with love and support.” Tom said with a charming smile.

“Let us continue on with the unfortunate events that fell upon the Potters.” And again, Tom felt that pang of guilt that he wasn’t enough to stop Dumbledore from murdering good innocent people.

“It was almost midnight and I was about to leave them thinking that perhaps Dumbledore had given up on trying to recruit them but sadly I was wrong. The door to their little house in Godric’s Hollow flew off the hinges as Albus Dumbledore stood where it once was. Lilly had run up the stairs to go protect Harry. Whilst James and myself had pulled our wands out to defend ourselves.”

Flashback to 31st of October 1981

“Ah, Mister Tom Riddle what a surprise to see you here.” Albus declared coldly.

“You shouldn’t hurt these people Albus, they’ve done nothing wrong.” Tom shot back at the elderly wizard, hoping that he would just leave them all in peace.

“Tsk tsk Tom, you forget your place in this. Remember that everyone has their place and so do the Potters, although if they didn’t breed that little half-blood they would still have a place on this little chess game of mine.” Declared Albus. “After all you are my pawn as well Tom, who else will take the blame of all the muggles, mud-bloods and half-bloods being killed if it isn’t you and your little ‘Death Eater’ buddies. You’ve made it easy for me, so I truly must thank you for that.” He exclaimed, bowing slightly in thanks towards Tom.

Tom’s blood was boiling at the sight of the old man, his magic pulsing ready to fight back. ‘How dare he try to pin the blame of all those deaths on me’

“Why the need for more lies Albus, why do you feel that you need to dominate the world? You are already apart of the Order of Merlin, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts, you are already in charge of almost everything. What else could you possibly desire?”

“I want to finish what Gellert Grindelwald and I started, to lead the Wizarding revolution to end the International Statue of Secrecy and create a global hierarchy led by only the wise and powerful witches and wizards so that we can put those who are unworthy beneath us.” Albus exclaimed.

“You are absolutely mad!” shouted James.

“I almost forgot you were there James.” A quick swish of Dumbledore’s wand and James was struck with a flash of blinding green light that filled the room.

“No!” Cried Tom as he fired a spell off towards Dumbledore who simply dissolved it, with a flick of his wand. “Please just leave them alone.” he tried to plead with the crazy old fool.  

“Now why would I do that when I’m so close to finishing my goal of getting rid of the one thing that could potentially stop me.” Albus insisted.

Tom attempted to cast Avada Kedavra but before he could get the words out Albus hit him with a stunning spell that knocked him out cold.

He awoke sometime later and rushed upstairs to the nursery where he found Lily’s unmoving body on the floor. He could not see the boy anywhere, there was no body and he couldn’t hear any child-like sounds come from the house.

Tom cast Appare Vestigium which revealed that Dumbledore had indeed killed Lily Potter but instead of killing the boy he had taken him with him. To where he had no clue as Dumbledore had apparated.

 “Well we know where Harry ended up…” Hermione grumbled, startling Tom out of his memory. She continued her rant “…With a bunch of awful people who are meant to be his family. They’re nothing more than horrible muggles who treat him like a slave.”

“Dampening his spirits so that he would not believe he is anything special. Dumbledore is truly sick for doing that to a child.” Tom speculated that perhaps there was something he could for the boy. He would have to talk with Lucius about what could be arranged as Harry was related to the Malfoy/Black family, albeit distantly, but none the less there may be an option available to save him from that awful family Dumbledore put him with.

“We will get him out of there soon Hermione, I’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you, Tom, it would be good for Harry to have somewhere warm and inviting to come home to.” Hermione was grateful that there was an adult attempting to look after the wellbeing of her best friend.

As Tom glanced at the clock on the mantle, he realised it was almost midnight.

“I think it is time for bed now, I’ll explain more to you tomorrow. Until then Hermione, goodnight.”

“Of course, goodnight.” Hermione yawned as she headed upstairs towards her room. ‘Perhaps he isn’t so bad, he doesn’t seem to be lying from what I could read of his body language and voice.’

Hermione got ready for bed, making sure to brush and floss her teeth otherwise her adoptive parents would probably kill her. She got into her comfy flannel pyjamas and fell asleep almost straight away. Dreaming of a young man who looked so lost in the world.

Tom heard her door close and made his way to the guest bedroom that was on the lower floor. Ian had been kind enough to let him stay here whilst he sorted things out with Hermione. He hoped that she would understand and trust his views, but knew that she was very strong willed like her mother.

‘Hopefully she comes around to trusting me, and one day calling me father, although I know that may take some time, I am willing to wait as long as it takes.’

As Tom got ready for bed, he thought about all the things he could show her, all the things his Knights of Walpurgis had found over the years. She would be delighted with the lost artefacts, various charms and spells. He knew her love for knowledge was great and that is why he thought she would make an excellent knight.

With his head landing softly on the pillow he dreamt of his wife and how happy she would be to meet their daughter. Almost identical in personality, he wished she could be there to see how far Hermione had come and how wonderful she was.  

‘Until we meet again my love.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> The long wait is OVER! Well for now… I am deeply sorry for taking so very long to update. I have updated chapters 1 & 2 so please re-read them as there are things I’ve changed as I had a few things that I wasn’t happy with when I first published this story. 
> 
> Fear not I will be writing the next chapter over the weekend and will hopefully update sometime next week or week after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Because I suck at remembering things, this story IS set in 4th year, how else would she have Crookshanks. Apologies for any confusion as I lost my original notebook with all my notes and my memory is shit so I couldn’t remember why she is in 4th year until I found my notebook and I’m super happy cause now it all makes sense haha.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments, follows, likes/kudos, and bookmarks, you guys are super AWESOME!!

**CHAPTER 4: MEMORY LANE**

**_o.O.o_**

 

Hermione woke up at 8am reasonably well rested, apart from the nightmare that started to plague her dreams just before she woke up. It was beginning to be a nightmare about Harry and his treatment at the Dursley’s. She had seen the bruises from beatings he had received. ‘How could someone hurt another person, let alone a kid? Hopefully Tom can sort something out so that Harry will no longer be mistreated.’

Hermione got up and made her bed. After her almost nightmare she definitely needed a hot shower to forget about it for the time being. She went into her bathroom and started up the shower.

Hermione stripped out of her pyjamas and walked into her shower, luckily the hot water had heated up the ceramic so that her feet were not cold when she stepped onto the tiles.  She let the hot water run down her hair and over her body. After her hair was thoroughly wet Hermione grabbed her shea butter shampoo and massaged it into her hair and scalp creating a relaxing foam.

Whilst she let the shampoo soak into her roots, she lathered up her soap bar and applied it over her body. She rinsed herself off of the soap suds and rinsed her hair of shampoo. She applied the shea butter conditioner to her hair running her hands through it to get any knots out.  Hermione applied her favourite green tea face scrub to try and combat the pimples and blackheads that had been popping up on her face from puberty.

As she scrubbed her face, she thought of what she would discuss with Tom today. ‘I’m pretty sure it was about Dumbledore and Grindelwald’s interactions from memory. Hopefully I can understand him more.’ Hermione rinsed the scrub from her face and the conditioner from her hair. She turned the shower off and got out draping her towel around her and dried herself off. She applied some facial moisturiser and some coconut milk moisturiser to her arms and legs.

Hermione walked into her bedroom, grabbed her wand from her bedside table and dried her hair with the hot-air charm. She got dressed into her undergarments and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and a basic black t-shirt. She went downstairs for breakfast.    

Downstairs Tom and Ian were cooking breakfast. Bacon, eggs, French toast and pancakes, a real breakfast delight. Whilst Jean was sitting in the combined dining room and sun-room reading the newspaper and drinking her earl grey tea.

“Mmm, smells good in here.” Hermione stated as she breathed in the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

She joined Jean in the sun-room as the men laid the breakfast down on the dining table. Hermione grabbed a plate of pancakes and bacon and drizzled it with maple syrup. “Thanks for breakfast. Anything interesting in the newspaper?” Hermione asked her adoptive mother.

“Hmm the North Korean President Kim II Sung has passed away at 82, but apart from that nothing else is in the news today.”

“I wonder if the witches and wizards of North Korea are planning to overthrow the dictatorship they’re under or whether they are the ones responsible for it?” Hermione queried to herself as the men sat down to join her at the table.

“Perhaps, they are a very secretive lot. I don’t know much about them as they don’t really interact with the rest of the world anymore since they became a socialist country in 1948.” Answered Tom.

“That’s a shame that we can’t share our knowledge with them and learn from them. Perhaps one day we will be able to see their accomplishments in magic.” Hermione hoped.

“What’s on at the office today Ian and Jean?” Any interesting procedures?” Tom asked as he grabbed a plate of French toast and bacon.

“Just normal check-ups and a few wisdom tooth removals later in the day for Jean.” Replied Ian as he grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs for his wife and for himself.

They finished their breakfast spread over the next 30 minutes, conversing about random topics of interest between them. Hermione slowly warming to the idea of being related to Tom Riddle as many of their interests and thoughts aligned.

 “Well we’re off to work now, you two have a good day. We’ll see you later after work.” Jean waved good-bye as she and Ian headed off.

“See you two later.” Hermione and Tom replied simultaneously.

Tom helped Hermione clear the table of their breakfast dishes, putting away the leftovers into the fridge and the used dishes into the dishwasher.

“What would you like to discuss this morning Hermione?” Tom asked her as they finished loading the dishwasher.

“I know we were meant to be discussing Dumbledore but could we talk a bit about my mother?” She responded softly.

“Of course we can, I can show you memories of her too if you would like.” Tom replied happily, a smile gracing his features. ‘It’ll be good for Hermione to see her mother, though it’s only memories I think she’ll be comforted by them.’

“Thank you, that would be lovely to see her.” Hermione said with a beaming smile.

They made their way to the lounge room to settle in comfortably for their day of discussion.

They sat down on the plush fabric sofas, facing each other so that conversation and eye contact would be easier to maintain. Hermione tucked her legs underneath her whilst Tom lent back on his couch, waiting for the memories to re-emerge from his hippocampus.

“To start I’ll tell you about your mother, what she was like, her interests. She was much like you; a very strong and brave woman, who was also very kind and intelligent. She had a thirst for knowledge and would often be found spending hours upon hours reading through the collections of books in the Black family library or scouring through the library of Hogwarts whilst she was there. She valued her family and was very close with her aunt Druella and her female cousins Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa.” Tom looked on with admiration for his deceased wife, she truly was a magnificent woman.

He continued, “We met through your great aunt Druella. I first met Druella when she was a first year. As Head Boy it was my responsibility to help all first years, especially those from my own house. Slytherin is a big family, we look after each other and almost all of us stay in touch after we leave Hogwarts. I also developed a good friendship with Walburga, Alphard, and Orion Black as well as Abraxas Malfoy when we attended Hogwarts together. Which is how the Knights of Walpurgis came to be. However, my stories can wait another day.”

“I don’t mind hearing about your stories. I would like to get to know you too as you are my father.” Hermione reassured him.

“That makes me very happy to hear Hermione, thank you.”

They both smiled warmly at each other.

“Anyhow, your mother and I were introduced around Christmas of 1962 at the Black family’s annual Christmas Party. We began owling each other after our first meeting and bonded over our love for knowledge. She was very keen on studying the new artefacts and books my knights and I found. We continued to owl whilst she was completing her last two years of Hogwarts and began courting a year after she graduated. We moved in together in 1968, got married in 1973 and then 6 years later you were born. We were so excited when we found out Emily was pregnant.”

“She wasn’t worried about the age gap between you?” Hermione interrupted.

“Well with wizards having a much longer life span naturally it wasn’t too much of a concern, we connected so well that our 20 year age gap didn’t bother her. Plus, when you’re in love age doesn’t matter too much.” He responded.

“Age is just a perception I suppose.” Hermione pondered. ‘As long as they were happy it doesn’t really matter.’

“Very true, when you care and love someone you see past age.” Tom answered.

“Would you like to see her?” Tom asked, sitting a little straighter on the sofa.  

Hermione nervously fiddled with her hands in her lap, “If that’s okay, I would like to see her. Thank you.”

“Of course it’s okay. I’ll go get my pensieve then we can view them together.” Tom replied as he left the couch to grab his pensieve from his room.

His room was only a few meters away as it was situated right next to the lounge. He grabbed the bag that housed his pensieve. The smooth metal basin was cold to touch, the silvery liquid sloshing around as he walked it back to the lounge.

He laid the basin on the coffee table.

“That’s the pensieve? It’s beautiful, especially the runes around the edge.”

“It may look simple in its design but the simplistic items are often the most beautiful.” Tom agreed as he slowly drew his wand to his temple and withdrew a silvery substance that stretched from his temple to wand in a thick gossamer strand, which broke as he pulled his wand away from it and fell gracefully into the pensieve, where it swirled silvery-white.

“When you are ready hold onto the side of the pensieve, it will pull you through into the memory, I’ll be right behind you.” Explained Tom as he prepared himself to enter into his memories. There were already memories of Emily in the pensieve but this one he couldn’t bear to view again by himself, hopefully having Hermione there will be comfort enough for him to view it.

Hermione placed her hands on the edge of the basin, “I’m ready.” As she said that she leant into the pensieve and was pulled into the memory, Tom entering it a few seconds later.

_They landed in the parlour of what looked to be a grand manor._

_“This is the Black Family Manor which is currently occupied by Druella and Cygnus during this time. Walburga and Orion reside in 12 Grimmauld Place which is the main ancestral home of the Black Family.” Tom spoke as Hermione was looking around the parlour._

_The parlour was sparsely decorated, there were a few dark green Victorian sofas that lined the walls and potted plants next to them. There were two doors that branched off before the grand staircase, the left led to the library and the right led to the dining room._

_Tom led Hermione up the staircase which led to the central hallway and gallery. They turned left after reaching the landing and headed down the hallway towards the left wing bedrooms where screaming could be heard from._

_“The screaming is my mother giving birth to me isn’t it?” Hermione asked._

_“Yes it is. I believe she was nearing the end of pushing you out when she was screaming this intensely. I bought you here to see her at her most vulnerable and to understand that she loved you so very much, even if she didn’t get to see you for very long.” Tom replied as they continued walking towards the next hallway._

_“You don’t think she is mad that she lost her life giving birth to me?”  Hermione questioned her father._

_“Hermione, she definitively isn’t mad. She would always give up her life if it meant having you. She valued the few hours she got to spend with you before she passed away.” Tom reassured her._

_They turned to the right when they got to the hallway and were just outside the door that led to the guest bedroom that Emily and Tom have been staying in._

_“Are you ready to see your mother?” Tom asked Hermione, the screaming getting quieter as Emily was pushing through the last few contractions before baby Hermione was fully out in the world._

_“Okay.” Whispered Hermione. Tom grasped the door handle and slowly turned it giving Hermione enough time to mentally prepare herself._

_Emily was lying on the bed a sheet draped over her mid section, leaving her knees exposed as Druella was bringing baby Hermione out and into the light. Tom was by Emily’s side holding her hand and resting his head against hers, “You did it Emily!” Tom breathed against Emily’s hair line._

_He was proud of his witch; she had done such a remarkable job bringing their little girl into the world. However he could feel her magic growing weaker second by second. The birth of their baby girl had been difficult on her._

_Perhaps Hermione was to be a powerful witch, maybe that’s why Emily’s magic is slipping away. Hermione, the small babe that she is, was draining the remaining magical essence from her mother._

_“Had you figured out why my mother was dying?” Hermione asked Tom._

_“I did, your theory was what I had been thinking myself.” Tom replied._

_They continued watching the scene unfold before them._

_Druella handed the tiny babe to Tom. Making sure he had a good hold of her before releasing her fully into his arms._

_“Tom, take her and clean her well. Don’t come back in until I tell you to.” Druella urged as she pushed Tom out the door._

_Druella fussed around Emily as she ran multiple diagnostic spells. She was able to stop the haemorrhaging but Emily’s magic was somehow still depleting._

_“I’m fine Druella, it’s okay.” Emily murmured._

_“I can’t lose you Emily, your daughter can’t lose you, neither can Tom. You need to be strong my darling niece.” Druella spoke with a distressed tone._

_“They’ll be fine Druella, so will you. Just promise me you’ll look after them when I’m gone.” Emily spoke weakly, wiping the sweat from her brow with the edge of her sleeved night gown._

_“I’ll try to my dear.” Druella promised her niece whilst giving her an invigoration draught and a strengthening solution._

_“Try and be strong for as long as you can Emily. Tom, please come in.” Druella called._

_Druella cast scourgify around the room before Tom entered._

_“Tom, how’s our little Hermione doing?” Emily asked her husband._

_“She’s perfect, hasn’t made a peep.” Tom replied as he placed Hermione into his wife’s open arms._

_The babe started blubbering when she gained contact with her mother._

_“Tom you jinxed me.” Emily chuckled, as she soothed her baby._

_Tom sat beside her on the bed, hugging them both to his chest. “My perfect girls.” He whispered into Emily’s hair._

_“I’ll leave you three to bond, if you need me just call.” Druella said as she left the trio._

Tom and Hermione were pulled from the memory, landing softly back into the sofas.

“Druella gave her memories too?” Hermione asked of her father.

“She did, she wanted me to see how strong my dear Emily was even with her approaching death. I already knew she was strong but to see her through Druella’s eyes, it gave me another understanding of how wonderful she was and how truly lucky I was to have her.” Tom explained.

“She seemed so strong even though I had been draining her of her magical essence.” Hermione stated.

“She was strong and brave, just like you are my dear daughter.” Tom reassured her.

“Thank you for caring for me all this time, even if it was from afar.” Hermione said.

“It has been my pleasure Hermione, and do not forget that I will continue to look after you for as long as you need me.” Tom promised.

“But for now let us take a break and we will resume after some lunch.” Tom said after glancing at the clock.

It was already midday, however the pensieve had felt like only a few minutes had passed by.

That was the tricky thing with time, it is a sort of river of passing events, and strong is its current; no sooner is a thing brought to sight than it is swept by and another takes its place, and this too will be swept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> I swear all my notes start and end with apologies haha. But I am deeply sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of struggle writing this chapter as it was not what I had originally planned to write, but I felt it needed to be written first.
> 
> I will try and upload monthly at the very least. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who left kudos/likes, and added this to their favourites, you guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> Hello everyone, this is my first story and all feedback is welcome. If you have any questions or concerns please let me know either through the review or private messages. I'll hopefully have chapter 2 up soon after I get over a bit of writer's block.  
> Sections marked with * are taken from the book, and that content belongs to J.K. Rowling and her alone, I'm just borrowing it.  
> Reviews are most welcome, thank you.


End file.
